


Fusion

by sffan



Series: Physics [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji and Aya connect, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  
> 
> Original Notes:  
> Betaed by emungere, who once again acted as comma wrangler. I would love to know where those damn things wander off to. I had a hard time starting this one, so I did a poll on Live Journal. Everyone pretty much agreed that Yohji needed to be fucked and that Aya would call him asshole. I obliged the best I could.

He thought it would be more difficult, but in the end, it was as simple as opening a door and closing it behind him.

Yohji sits in the window, smoking. He glances over at Aya, throws the nearly un-smoked cigarette out of the window and stands up. Yohji moves towards Aya in a slow prowl, with a slight smile on his face.

“No more running away?” he asks.

Aya shakes his head.

“You going to faint on me again?”

“I didn’t faint,” Aya says. “I had a concussion.”

“Sure, that’s what they all say,” Yohji replies, a cocky grin on his face. Only inches separate them now.

Aya glares at him, but Yohji just laughs, cups Aya’s face in his hands, leans in, and kisses him. Aya melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Yohji’s waist, drawing him closer. Aya flicks his tongue across Yohji’s lip, and Yohji opens his mouth. As their tongues meet and caress, Yohji curls one hand around the back of Aya’s neck and slides the other down to the small of his back, and pulls him even closer.

The two men kiss languidly, exploring tongues moving against each other, lips parting only long enough to draw air before rejoining. Aya gasps quietly into Yohji’s mouth when Yohji’s hands slip under the edge of his bulky orange sweater and brush against his skin. Laying his palms flat on Aya’s stomach, Yohji slides the sweater up, exposing flesh and teasing it with a light caress at the same time. Aya raises his arms and lets Yohji continue pushing it up, their lips finally parting as Yohji pulls the turtleneck off him.

Holding the sweater in one hand, his other stroking up and down Aya’s back, Yohji glances at the garment and raises an eyebrow.

“Why do you wear this hideous thing so much?”

“Aya-chan gave it to me,” Aya replies quietly.

“Oh, um…” Yohji fumbles for words. “I’m sorry, I…”

Aya almost smiles to see the usually smooth operator at such a loss for words. Instead, he takes the sweater out of his hand and drops it on the floor. “I don’t want to think about my sister right now, Kudoh,” Aya says and shuts Yohji up by pulling him into another kiss. He shoves Yohji’s shirt up, and they part just long enough for Yohji to pull it off and drop it next to Aya’s sweater. Their bodies press together, both of them making soft sounds of pleasure at the contact.

Their kisses become sloppier, hungrier, and their hands are in constant motion – caressing, teasing, stroking along smooth skin. Groaning, Yohji moves his hands to Aya’s hips and backs towards his bed. He pulls Aya down on top of him as he drops down onto the soft mattress. A gasping moan escapes Aya when their bodies grind together.

Yohji’s hands move to the front of Aya’s pants, and he begins to unbutton them. Aya shudders with pleasure when Yohji’s fingers glide lightly against his abdomen as he pushes the material down. Cocking a mischievous brow at Yohji, Aya starts to work on Yohji’s pants. And then he starts muttering curses under his breath as Yohji’s pants refuse to budge.

“Why do these things have to be so bloody tiiii…aaahh,” the rest of the word is lost in a gasp when Yohji slips his hand inside his underwear and brushes his fingers against the head of Aya’s cock.

“Because I look fantastic in them, of course,” Yohji replies smugly.

“Arrogant ass,” Aya says, smacking Yohji on the shoulder.

“Ouch! Guess this kitten has claws,” Yohji says with a grin.

“I swear, Yohji, you call me kitten one more time and I will gut you,” Aya grinds out through clenched teeth, his threat losing all power when his voice breaks into a long, low moan when Yohji grips his erection and gives it a slow stroke.

“Yohji,” Aya gasps out and then grabs Yohji by the hair and pulls him down for a kiss as his body arches into Yohji’s touch. As they settle into a long, slow kiss, Aya pushes at Yohji’s pants once again. It almost becomes a game – Aya trying to get Yohji out of his pants, and Yohji distracting him with teasing touches that somehow end with his jeans and underwear joining the pile on the floor, but with Yohji’s still firmly stuck to his body, until growling in frustration, Aya yanks them down, ripping a seam as he pulls them off.

Laughing, Yohji rolls them until Aya is underneath him. Aya moans softly as their bodies press together, skin to skin at last, and his hands can’t stop moving over the smooth, warm heat of Yohji’s skin – he touches, teases, caresses, never getting enough of the way it feels against his fingers.

Their lips meet in long, demanding kisses that only end when air is necessary, only to be begin again. The room fills with the sounds of their moans of pleasure and the scent of arousal as they roll around on the bed.

Yohji drags his tongue up Aya’s neck and nips lightly at his ear before murmuring, “Will you fuck me?”

Aya goes still and he knows the shock must be written all over his face.

Yohji pulls back and looks at him with a gentle smile curving his lips. “What? Did you think you were the one getting fucked?”

Aya nods.

Yohji cups his face with one hand and runs his thumb over Aya’s cheek. “Have you ever been fucked by a man, Aya?”

“No,” Aya replies, shaking his head at the same time.

“Do you think you’re ready to be?” Yohji asks, arching against Aya. Feeling the large, hard column of flesh rubbing against his inner thigh, Aya’s face flares red and he says, almost inaudibly, “No.”

Yohji kisses him then – long and slow – and then pulls away just long enough to ask again, “Will you fuck me?”

Aya says, “Yes,” as the words send desire flooding through him. He clutches Yohji close and gifts him with a searing kiss. Yohji rolls them over and sits up, straddling Aya’s hips. He reaches into his beside table and pulls out a small bottle and a condom.

Avoiding Aya’s eyes, Yohji looks down at the small packet in his fingers like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world, and says, “I’ll get tested, but for now…” Yohji trails off, and still not looking at Aya, he starts to spin it around and around.

And Aya quickly realizes what Yohji is offering – more than a one night stand, more than a casual fuck every now and again to release tension, more than he’s offered to anyone in years – a promise to be faithful. “You…you do that,” Aya answers, shocked to the core at how much he wants – no needs – that promise from Yohji.

Yohji stops fiddling with the condom and looks into Aya’s eyes. Aya looks back, unflinchingly. “Aya-love,” Yohji whispers and leans down. Aya meets him halfway and their lips press together in a fierce kiss.

Yohji rolls them again, until they’re on their sides. He hooks a leg around Aya’s hip, exposing himself. He grabs the bottle of lubricant, flips it open, and squeezes some onto Aya’s fingers. Eyes never leaving Aya’s, Yohji guides Aya’s fingers to his opening.

Trembling, but trying hard not to show it, Aya circles the tight pucker with his fingertips a few times before beginning to press in. Yohji gasps with pleasure and arches backward, pushing Aya’s fingers in a bit deeper. “Yes, Aya, just like that,” Yohji hisses in encouragement.

Aya presses in deeper and Yohji responds by sliding his leg further up Aya’s hip and moaning louder. Aya moves his fingers around, sliding them in and out and twisting them around inside Yohji’s body. He pushes a bit deeper and brushes against something that makes Yohji gasp with pleasure and the cock against his leg jerk and spurt pre-come against his thigh, so he rubs his fingers against the small bump again.

“Oh God, Aya, fuck me now,” Yohji moans as his whole body shudders. Aya groans at Yohji’s words and kisses him hard, as he withdraws his fingers. Reaching around blindly, Aya finds the condom. He rips it open and as he puts it on, Yohji rearranges himself on the bed – lying on his stomach and presenting Aya with his beautiful ass. Then he spreads his legs, and Aya almost drops the bottle of lubricant as a wave of desire roars through him. Quickly, he coats his erection and then he runs his hands up Yohji’s thighs, follows the curves of Yohji’s ass and runs his thumbs over the twitching hole. Fascinated, Aya does it again. Yohji’s hips shudder and Yohji whimpers.

Carefully aligning himself, Aya presses in and groans as the tight heat clamps down on him. “Slowly, my love, it’s been a long time,” Yohji says as he clutches the sheets. Not wanting to think about the others who have done this before him, Aya concentrates on pushing past the resistance without hurting Yohji when what he really wants to do is shove his cock deeply into the tight heat of Yohji’s body. Inch by slow inch, Aya presses inward until his hips rest against Yohji’s ass.

Panting with exertion, his arms trembling from holding him upright, Aya rests his head between Yohji’s shoulder blades. Yohji’s skin is covered in a light sheen of sweat and his breath comes in quiet gasps. Aya rubs his cheek against Yohji’s skin and begins to move his hips.

His thrusts slow and shallow, Aya revels in the sensation of Yohji’s body gripping his cock. Yohji arches into his movements, matching them easily, and then encourages Aya to go faster and deeper with quiet words gasped out in pleasure. Aya complies, and soon he’s grasping tightly onto the sheets as his hips piston against Yohji’s ass. The loud slaps are punctuated by groans of pleasure. Aya kisses and nips at Yohji’s shoulders and back, and it feels suddenly, desperately wrong. His hips slow and then stop.

“Aya!” Yohji protests loudly. “Don’t stop!”

“I want to see you,” Aya says against his skin, the words almost lost in the sharp sounds of their harsh breathing. Without waiting for an answer, Aya slides up and back, and pulls out of Yohji. It’s a matter of seconds for Yohji to turn over and wrap his legs high around Aya’s chest, but it feels like eternity to Aya. With no thought to Yohji’s comfort, Aya slams back into his body hard enough to tilt his hips off the bed.

“Oh fuck, Aya, YES!” Yohji cries out in pleasure, his legs tightening around Aya as he tries to pull him in deeper. Aya gives Yohji everything he’s got and fucks him hard and deep, making him cry out again and again. Between breathless moans, they kiss – hot and wet and ridiculously messy as they miss each other’s mouths. Yohji’s hand slips between them and when Aya’s lust-soaked brain realizes what Yohji’s hand is doing, he curls his fingers around Yohji’s and quickens the pace. He gets Yohji right to the edge of orgasm, thrusts in as deep and as hard as he can and then brushes his thumb over Yohji’s cock.

Yohji’s body practically convulses under him as he comes, and his ass clenches painfully around Aya’s cock over and over as his orgasm rips through him, each pulse pulling Aya closer and closer to completion. As Yohji goes limp under him, Aya thrusts one last time and, gasping out Yohji’s name, comes hard enough to black out his vision for a few seconds.

Aya collapses on top of Yohji, gasping for air. Yohji kisses his neck and face and finally his lips. Aya gets lost in the kiss and protests when Yohji pulls away to reach for the box of tissues on his nightstand. Aya shifts and slips out of Yohji. He removes the condom and accepts some tissues from Yohji. While Yohji cleans the semen off their stomachs and hands, Aya ties the condom, wraps it in the tissues, and tosses the bundle into the garbage by the door. Yohji just drops his handful of used tissues on the floor next to the bed. Aya frowns at him, and Yohji laughs. “I’ll put them in the garbage in the morning. I don’t trust my aim right now and I’m _not_ getting out of this bed anytime soon.”

He wraps his arms around Aya and drags him down onto the bed and then curls up on him – one leg curled over Aya’s legs and an arm wrapped around his chest. Yohji squirms around for a few moments and then tucks his head under Aya’s chin, letting out a long, trilling sigh of contentment.

Aya’s lips quirk into a smile and runs his fingers through Yohji’s hair. “Maybe I should be calling you kitten. That was definitely a purr.”

He can feel Yohji’s smile against his skin. “Meow,” Yohji says and lets out another purr. There’s a slight pause and then Yohji’s fingers begin to walk down his chest towards his groin. “Does that mean if I’m a good kitty, I can have some cream?”

Unable to stop it, Aya starts to laugh. “Yohji! I can’t believe you just said that,” Aya groans at the obvious innuendo. “Oh, wait, yes I can.” Yohji nuzzles his neck and darts his tongue out a few times to lap at his skin, purring the whole time. Aya stops the questing hand and entwines their fingers together and holds them against his stomach.

“All right, all right, you win. If you’re a good kitty and go to sleep right now, you can have some cream in the morning!” Aya says, playing along.

Yohji goes still and starts making snoring sounds. Still chuckling, Aya runs his hand gently up and down Yohji’s back and soon the fake snores turn into real ones as Yohji slips into a heavy sleep.

Aya stays awake several moments longer, contently stroking Yohji’s warm skin.


End file.
